1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic wand, and more particularly to an illuminated traffic wand that can be assembled and fabricated quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, conventional illuminated traffic wands (70) are used to visually communicate with drivers of vehicles and include multiple elements that are screwed together. Each element has threads corresponding to threads on adjacent elements. Even though, the conventional illuminated traffic wand (70) can be used as a weapon similar to a police baton, the conventional illuminated traffic wand (70) also has the following shortcomings.
1. However the spiraling segment of each shaft element of the illuminated traffic wand (70) may wear downs after a long time and loosens between each shaft element. Then the life of the illuminated traffic wand (70) will be shortening by the attrition of each shaft element.
2. In addition, the manufacture of each shaft element with a spiraling segment will increase the cost of production.